Talk:Ikari
thumb|200px|right|Dum dum DUM DUM! Judgment Day Ah, I love the smell of fresh review in the evening. In my opinion, it is time to take down some article shit. Images: First, tha pics. Even though this has nothing to do with the actual quality of the article, I just like to do it. Personally, I prefer the image in his appearance section over the one in his infobox, especially because the latter is supposed to be him on a later date, while he actually looks... More childlike. For the rest, the images are pretty cool, especially Kanna because she is just all that ^^ I'd do like to say that I think the way you placed the two images of your Bankai across from eachother kinda makes the section look messy. Just saying. Introduction: Concerning content, the intro is nice and clean, delivering a reader anything he has to know yet making him linger for more. Good job, I say. But 13, in terms of grammar I advice you to slightly adjust it. This also applies for other large parts of the article. I'm not criticizing your way of writing, not at all, it's just that you sometimes tend to miss a capital, punctuation mark or " ' ", which makes the article look a bit messy. Sometimes you also heap words on top of the other with lots of polysyntedons, sometimes irritating a closely-watching reader like myself. Although I will not continue on this subject in the remainder of my review, it's really something you should work on. I say this as a friend offering advice, and not at all as someone denoting that your articles are crap (which would be a blatant and totally undeserved lie) Appearance: Although I'm not a fan of appearance sections (that includes both reading and writing them), I'm quite pleased about this one. Without an overuse of meaningless meaningful japanese names that mean little to any Western reader, yet descriptive and well-detailed so we can form a good image on how he looks/has looked. What I don't understand, however, is the small jump before "Currently he wears a totally diffferent outfit in soul form". I think you should remove that, and have this section on the same level as the rest, in order to create a more coherent form. Personality: I think the Sasuke quote fits good within the article, and I do not shun it, like I sometimes do when I see other quotes being blatantly copied. His personality is many-sided and original, a very nice round character I have to say. What does disappoint me is how short this section is. A personality is what defines a character, yes? Making him stand out from others. In order to do so properly, an author should devote a lot of time in writing out as much facets of the personage in question. This is what I miss in this article, as I believe that you are more than capable of also making this section unique and nicely written-out. Background: The background is very eventful and a pleasure for the eye. I really enjoyed reading it, just because it seemed all so life-like. The situations you describe are not unbelievably coincidental, and is not that he went from a normal human day to an Aizen's-ass-wipping shinigami the other. You really went in depth on his struggles of growing up under such abnormal consequences, which I very much enjoy. Good work. Powers & Abilities: Yes, I skipped the history section. Not that I found it gruesome or so, I just couldn't wait to get to his zanpakutō :P His abilities are balanced out nicely, making him a strong but not an overly strong opponent. The animal transformation is an original and nice touch, which strangely enough brings a smile to my face. I just like the thought of Taka transforming into that little snake on a cute pillow (: Zanpakutō: Augh, the moment we've all been waiting for. His zanpakutō. Before we get to the abilities, I like to say that I like the concept of three zanpakutō spirits. It isn't entirely original, yet you still managed to gave it a personal tune. Shikirijitsu is a nice preamble for the actual release, not much to actually say about it for the rest. But ah, the release. The release command is very nice, almost poetic and still reflects to his powers in some kinda way. But anyways, now for the abilities. I consider them to be very original and it's very cool how you elaborated upon them, as anybody can think up fancy terms to describe the powers of his zanpakutō, but unless you give meaning to them it's all kinda dumb. The additional abilities are nice, just fir to give yourself a standard offense and defense outside of the special powers. The bankai is nice (did I mention I like the cowboy theme a lot?) and just what'd you expect from one: the unification of the shikai powers within a single person. I do have to say one thing about "Uramasa". What I don't get about your articles is that they almost always have an "ultimate bankai attack" which does massive damage at the cost of losing one's powers. Yet you go around using it at the end of a random rp, causing your character to revert into a human and then miraculously regain his powers (like this character already did). If this character should use Uramasa, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to regain any kind of spiritual awareness anymore, or that would very, very unlikely. My final testament is that this article is already of good quality, but still has the potential of becoming better if you tweak the little errors I pointed out. Kai's rating is 8/10, as surely no wrath can be intended against this character ;) Kai - Talk 19:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC)